


The Clones Take Disney

by CorranBlue, Treetart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Disney AU, Disney parks - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Ice cream sharing, Idiots in Love, Interfering Brothers, M/M, Mando’a, Matching ears, Only One Bed, emphasis on the c, minor H/C, obi-wan is a kind and caring soul who deserves the world, teacup ride, the poor clones dont understand regular food, tower of terror, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart
Summary: Surrounded by chaos! General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his men are sent to a planet for much needed shore leave. The 212th, along with some of the 501st, find themselves on a planet with an entire amusement park dedicated to the Jedi Order. While on this planet, the men find more than what they were looking for! After a harrowing encounter with his crush, General Kenobi plans a sneak attack on his commander.Read: The Disney Parks AU we did not need, but wanted. The one we deserved.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101





	1. I Can Show You The World

**Author's Note:**

> Tree: corran and I are feeling the fluff
> 
> Corran: I had a blast writing this with tree!

Cody had not actually wanted to go into the gift shop, but when your  _ vode’ike _ all run in at full speed someone has to go in to watch them. He stood quietly off to the side and was always found by one of the brothers who wanted to show off whatever item had caught their eye. He sent Fives away three different times, reprimanding him that  _ no, he cannot buy a fake blaster and replace some of the 501st weapons _ . Rex somehow got roped into a pair of ears, with a blue bow on top. Cody smirked at his brother from across the room, earning himself an eye roll and a rude gesture in response. 

He paused his idle wandering when he saw a familiar red head walking in the isle next to him. It would have been hard to spot his general without the familiar brown of his Jedi robes, if Cody had not memorized the way the man walked. Only to keep him safe in dangerous situations, of course. 

Fives had begged and begged for them all to wear matching outfits, but settled when Cody put his fist down and agreed to similar civilian clothes. Fives still won the battle when he presented them all with different variations of flowered shirts. Cody did not comment when he saw that Obi-Wan and himself had matching patterns. It made him even more easy to spot in this wild store filled with flowered shirts. Cody made his way over to the man and smiled warmly as his General met his eyes through the mirror in front of him. 

“What do you think?” Obi-Wan asked, turning around with a plain pair of ears on his head. He looked adorable. Cody nodded and crossed his arms in front of him, not trusting his voice at the moment. Obi-Wan flashed a grin to him and pulled Cody closer, placing a similar pair on to Cody’s own head. “There we are. Now we really match.” 

“Thank you, general,” If Cody’s voice was weak well, that was probably the shock. 

And if Obi-Wan’s hands lingered a bit longer in Cody’s hair than they should have, well, his commander  _ did  _ like for things to be neat. 

\----------

Most of the 212th and 501st that had come planet side had already formed small groups after they left the gift shop, and it seemed that Cody was now grouped with his General, Rex, and Fives. Cody had watched Jesse, Kix, Longshot, and Echo walk in another direction, and counted the small blessing of separating Fives, Echo, and Jesse to maintain some sort of sanity through the day. Even though they had had to drag Fives out of the giftshop before he proceeded to purchase everything in sight, it looked like he was already bored and attempting to convince Rex to join him on any of the various rides within sight. 

“What about that one?” Fives pointed towards a tall building near the end of the large walkway with a multistory building labeled  **Tower of Terror** .

Obi-Wan shook his head with a great deal of restraint, about to protest when he saw the excited gleam in his commander’s eye. Cody seemed to know he was being watched and his face became passively schooled once more. But the damage had already been done.

“Very well, Fives,” Obi-Wan sighed in defeat and placed a hand on Cody’s shoulder. Obi-Wan was hyper aware of the muscle directly underneath the thin layer of civvies. Although the blacks didn’t leave much to the imagination, they felt like much more of a barrier than the shirt Cody currently wore. Obi-Wan hastily turned his grip into a pat and walked over to the blissfully long line. 

Fives yelled after him, something about “SwiftTick” or the like. Obi-Wan turned a blank look on Fives, which Cody had a hard time not laughing at. 

After a brief session explaining to the Jedi what exactly a SwiftTick was, he adamantly refused to use the service. He claimed to be no more important than any of the others waiting in line.

“And besides,” He said to Cody with a twinkle in his eyes. “We have all the time in the world, commander.” 

There was nothing Cody could say to argue with  _ that  _ statement. The look that accompanied it was more disarming than Cody remembered. Fives was still acting like a child, so Rex decided to join him in the shorter line, leaving the Jedi and his commander to their usual self-sacrificing ways. 

The first hour went well. The two men had lots to catch up on, so many questions that had been held back by the constant action of battle could now be asked. A great majority of what Obi-Wan wanted to know was about the curriculum on Kamino. What has he read? Did he have access to art? Has Cody ever dreamed about a time after the war? Mostly training manuals, not so much, and yes, a great deal came the answers. Cody was content to listen to story after story about his Jedi’s fascinating life. 

The longer they stayed in line, the more nervous his Jedi seemed. The closer they got to the end of the line, the more his Jedi fidgeted in place. Cody caught his eye and tilted his head in a silent question. The man gave him a slightly sheepish look.

“It’s hard to explain.” He ran a hand through his hair, barely remembering the ears on his head. “Through the Force I can sense other people’s emotions. In this case, everyone’s excitement and anxiety is very high. The Living Force can be somewhat hard to keep under control at times.” 

“It’s okay, sir,” Cody smiled at the man. “You can hold my hand if you’re nervous.”

“I may take you up on that.” His general gave a slightly embarrassed huff of laughter.

Cody had thought the general had been joking about actually holding his hand at first. They had finally gotten into the building at the Tower of Terror and the number of times he had grabbed Cody’s arm during the initial room with a clip giving the backstory of the ride was a bit ridiculous. They hadn’t even gotten to the supposedly haunted elevators yet and Cody simply took it upon himself to wrap an arm around the man to pull him close, chucking quietly. 

“Sir, I have watched you defeat Sith Lords and you’re afraid of some  _ ghosts? _ ” The offended pout the Jedi gave him was worth it, Obi-Wan pulled himself closer with his own arm sneaking around Cody’s waist. 

“It’s not funny, Cody. I already told you, I can feel everyone else’s anxiety and it’s affecting me.” 

“Sure, sir.“ Cody grinned broadly, completely forgetting things like  _ proper distance _ and  _ professionalism _ .

“And stop calling me that, we’re off duty.” Cody rolled his eyes but squeezed his gener— Obi-Wan’s shoulder in acknowledgment. They were almost at their turn to join the boarding party, and Cody had already signaled to the attendant that they wanted to be in the front row. This was going to be good. 

Cody reluctantly removed his arm around Obi-Wan as they got into their lines to board. Obi-Wan had started to fidget more and more. He could practically feel Obi-Wan wringing his hands subtly behind his back, and reached behind him to tug on the man's sleeve gently. The door in front of them opened, Cody casually moved himself towards the middle of the front row, Obi-Wan right beside him. After the standard safety checks of the ride, the attendant wished them safe passage on their journey. Cody glanced over at the white knuckled grip Obi-Wan had on the safety bar in front of him. After the lights turned off for the ride, and the story began, Cody sneaked his hand over and laced it within Obi-Wan’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The man seemed to calm down immediately. Cody wasn’t sure if he was feeding his own experience over to him or not, but any excuse to hold the Jedi’s hand was worth it. 

The drop was probably Cody’s favorite part. Obi-Wan had managed to deal with anxiety of everyone else on the ride by squeezing Cody’s hand half to death, but the sudden feeling of the elevators drop made Cody burst out laughing at Obi-Wan’s shocked expression. They still held hands as they exited the ride, Obi-Wan was a bit wobbly from the large release of dopamine around him from the passengers leaving as they did, and Cody certainly was not denying any sort of leaning his general needed on him. 

“Now you know what it feels like when you  _ jetti _ throw us around with the force.” Cody commented playfully. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as they approached the multiple holo stalls. 

“I didn’t realize this ride would have captured that moment. “ Obi-Wan said a little sheepishly. Cody quickly purchased the holo before Obi-Wan could prevent him from doing so. The holo showed the most perfect surprised expression on Obi-Wan’s face, while Cody’s face was mostly hidden as he had turned to watch the man's face during the plummet. 

“That better not circulate through the 212th.” 

“Oh, this is just for me,” Cody met the man’s eye. “Obi-Wan.” 

~~

Cody had planned this from the moment he knew about the trip. He had read up on this  _ Jedi attraction _ that offered a chance to make your own, albeit toy, lightsaber. Cody wasn’t sure what had made him so obsessed with the idea of obtaining one, but as soon as he saw color choices he knew he had to sign up for it. The tricky part would be distracting Obi-Wan long enough for Cody to sneak away for the mock saber making ceremony. 

Cody considered who had signed up for the trip and chuckled to himself. Between Fives and Jesse, there was bound to be trouble enough to distract even his Jedi for long enough. He only told Rex of his plans to get the saber. Rex had met his gaze for a moment before laughing.

“I’m guessing they have the right colour then.” Cody did not indulge him with a response. 

Actually getting Jesse and Fives to cause a mild enough chaos to distract Obi-Wan while also not getting roped into it himself ended up being more difficult than expected. Jesse and Fives acted like shinies as soon as they set foot in the place. He was half tempted to keep them on a leash. Cody checked the time, he still had a few moments before he needed to check in. He needed that distraction now. 

“Hey, Fives. Didn’t you say you wanted to get a souvenir?” He pointed towards a cart filled with light up toys and various other items intended for kids, or in their case, shiny headed troopers. The speed at which Fives ran over to the cart was almost surprising, but just as Cody had planned his brother practically ran into Obi-Wan in his haste and started a mock argument within the group. 

“Fives! Watch where you’re going!” Rex immediately barked. 

“It’s quite alright, Captain,” Obi-Wan laughed. “he’s just excited.” With all heads turned away from him and focused on what Fives could possibly buy, Cody ran off to make his saber.

Once the commotion had settled down and Fives had chosen the most outlandish object on the cart, Obi-Wan’s eyes immediately searched for Cody, ready to share an almost imperceptible moment of humour. To Obi-Wan’s surprise Cody was nowhere to be found. 

_ Surely he didn’t go with another group without saying anything?  _ He thought, mild worry setting in. He walked over to where Rex was standing, furrowing his brow and tugging on his beard. 

“Captain, we seem to have misplaced Cody.”

Rex barely managed to hold back a grin. Of course Obi-Wan would notice in seconds. It was a wonder those two idiots hadn’t gotten together yet. Force, the two of them were practically cuddling after walking out of the Tower of Terror Ride. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, general,” He clasped a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Cody can take care of himself. Whatever solo adventure he set off on is sure to be short. Say, less than an hour?”

He gave Obi-Wan a knowing look.

“Rex, what do you know?” He asked, suspicion creeping into his voice. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Come on,  _ Obi-Wan _ , let’s go get a drink while we wait. My  _ di’kut  _ brother is bound to be back soon.”

The two officers went to get refreshments from one of the nearby stands, chatting in the sun and watching as the troopers gathered around Fives’ new toy. 

“General, you are starting to get a little pink, are you sure you don’t want to go inside?” Rex waved his hand at the little freckles that were starting to appear on his face. 

“It’s Obi-Wan.” He stubbornly shook his head. “And Cody left us here, this is where he will look for us. I’d rather not lose my commander a second time because he doesn’t know where to look.”

_ He practically has a homing beacon tuned to you.  _ Rex thought, but didn’t say aloud. He simply hummed and continued people-watching. 

“Obi-Wan, check it out!” He pointed towards a group walking by. The Togrutas appeared to have just left one of the more popular attractions: replica lightsaber building. 

When Obi-Wan saw the toys, his demeanor instantly changed. He looked almost... _ annoyed _ . 

“Honestly, I cannot for the life of me understand why anyone would want a fake lightsaber,” He shook his head in disbelief. “Why not spend your credits on something useful, like a sword?”

At that exact moment, Obi-Wan saw Cody standing in front of him with an uncomfortable look on his face. Obi-Wan’s spirits were instantly brighter.

“Cody!” He greeted, moving to throw away his empty cup. 

“Welcome back, vod.” Rex smiled knowingly. 

Obi-Wan looked between the brothers before sending a questioning look to Cody.

Cody sheepishly revealed a bag he had been holding behind him, a little worried over his generals dismissive comments as he walked up. 

“What do you have there, Cody?” The man asked him with a smile. Cody pulled out the prop lightsaber he had made while Obi-Wan had been conveniently distracted, and turned it on. 

“What do you think, sir?” Cody could feel a blush rise on his cheeks.  _ Blue. _ Cody had made his lightsaber  _ blue _ . And not just any blue, the exact color of Obi-Wan’s own weapon. 

Before Obi-Wan could stop himself, his mouth dropped open. The replicas could be remarkably accurate, the handles at least. Heavy, made from metal, they looked almost…real. The blades were simply lit up plastic, but Cody’s…Cody’s was  _ blue. His  _ blue.

Obi-Wan saw the blush on Cody’s cheeks and felt a matching one of his own rise to the surface. It was bad enough that he developed freckles from the sunburn, but this was sure to give Fives something to laugh about later.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, suddenly realizing he had been focused on his adorable commander for too long, longer than was technically appropriate.

Obi-Wan drew his eyes up to meet Cody’s, a genuine smile playing on his lips.

“That’s a nice weapon, commander. Shall I show you how to use it?”

Cody’s blush deepened, if that were even possible. He could barely manage a nod. Obi-Wan stepped up behind him and put his arms around the commander.

Cody felt hot all the way up to his ears as Obi-Wan placed his foot into Cody’s instep. Obi-Wan’s hands adjusted various parts of Cody’s stance, from the angle of his hips to how his hands gripped the lightsaber itself. 

“How does this feel?” Obi-Wan asked softly, right into Cody’s ear. Cody gulped. 

“Good— fine. This is good.” Cody managed to get out. Rex looked between his brother and the general, shook his head and started to walk away. They could embarrass themselves in public without him present. He spotted Fives’ not-as-clever-as-he-thought hiding spot as he turned. He grabbed Fives by the ear and dragged him along. 

“OUCH, captain, I’m just trying to stay with my group!” Fives complained, attempting to hide his data pad that had clearly been out taking holos of the commander and general. 

“Our group is now two, and I better not find those anywhere.” 

Abruptly, Obi-Wan stepped away from Cody, and they both felt the loss. Obi-Wan compensated by grabbing one of Cody’s hands away from the toy, giving it a swift kiss before tugging on his arm.

“Now that we’re alone, where do you want to go, my dear?” Obi-Wan was giving Cody his full, undivided attention.

Cody, still too distracted to think properly-the way the general’s body lined up so well with his, and then that flutter of a kiss and now they are  _ holding hands _ .

Cody panicked. He has no clue how to deal with this, and he’s certain the general knows.

Does he hold on firmly? Is he holding on too tight? Are they supposed to twine their fingers together? His hands are always warm so  _ what does he do when they start sweating? _

Wait.

Is this even  _ that  _ kind of holding hands? The general did say earlier they needed to stay together at all costs, what if this was just-

While Cody was breaking down Obi-Wan happily took control of the situation. He led them off down road after road, marveling at all the happy faces. It was almost like the war had never existed, almost like they were a normal couple who met at a dance lesson (or however people met these days). Obi-Wan was never too hip with the young crowds, spending most of his time with old Jedi Masters, and recently, clones.

After a while Cody calmed down enough to be able to hold a decent conversation.

Obi-Wan was listening to Cody ramble about one of the newer vod in the 212 th when something caught his eye.

Was that a…giant  _ teacup _ ?? Obi-Wan’s steps faltered, and Cody instantly looked for the source of his wandering eyes.  _ Aha, of course.  _ He fondly thought.

“You want to go on there?” He prodded the general. “Let’s go.”

“Now Cody, I don’t think it’s proper-” He was cut off as Cody’s reverent hand-holding morphed into a grip with a purpose.

Seconds later they were sitting in their own, brightly coloured golden teacup, enjoying the calm ride. Their eyes met over the table, and neither of them looked away. Cody was lost in Obi-Wan’s blue seas, and Obi-Wan was soaring through golden skies.

Too soon the ride came to a stop. While they were walking away, Obi-Wan was grinning like a maniac. He looked up into his commander’s eyes again, but something about the man's appearance was curiously off. His mouse ears were crooked! Obi-Wan chuckled and pointed it out to Cody.

Embarrassed, Cody reached up to fix the problem.

Obi-Wan snagged Cody’s hand before it moved the hat.

“I like it that way. It makes you look,” Obi-Wan hummed for a second, “softer.” 

Obi-Wan pulled up Cody’s hand again for a kiss, but this one was different. More,  _ substantial _ . The other kiss was a whisper of lips across knuckles, this was a firm press while Obi-Wan  _ looked him in the eyes _ and  _ smirked at him _ . 

And with that, Cody’s brain completely shut down. Obi-Wan led him to a bench where they sat while Cody tried to salvage his dignity.

Cody was staring into his eyes again when something clicked.

“General, did you call me dear?” Cody’s eyes widen as he realizes what he missed. “Have you been…flirting with me?”

“Cody, from the moment you stepped on my ship I have been flirting with you. Well, I flirt with everything,” He says with a chuckle. “But I only ever mean it with you.”

Again, Cody is trapped in those  _ kriffing  _ blue eyes. Cody will die for those eyes one day, he knows this.

Obi-Wan stared back at the incredulous face across from him. He would do anything,  _ anything _ , to keep his commander safe. But for now, he would make sure they made the best of their vacation. They would just have to see where they ended up at the end of the week.

Obi-Wan softly took both of Cody’s hands in his and leaned forward. Cody began to panic for a second but he realized Obi-Wan just wanted to make sure he was paying close attention (not that Cody could think of anything else).

“Just relax, Cody,” He shook their joined hands. “Please.”

Cody managed a nod, and then his stomach let out a small growl. 

Obi-Wan was struck by a realization.

“Cody, have you ever had ice cream?”

“No, but I’m lactose intolerant, remember?” Cody fought to keep the grin off his face, desperately wishing for his bucket.

Obi-Wan just inspected his commander's face.

“Cody, I’ve  _ seen  _ you drink blue milk. I’ve  _ gotten  _ you blue milk,” He raised both eyebrows. “Are you, are you  _ teasing  _ me?”

Cody let out a satisfied chuckle and nodded his head sheepishly.

_ Kark, he’s so kriffing cute, I just want to _ \- Obi-Wan’s train of thought abruptly veered off, a plan forming in his mind.

“That settles it,” Obi-Wan pulled them up and toward a stand they passed earlier.

Cody had to put a hand to his head to stop his precious ears from sliding off.

“One French Vanilla soft serve please, in a cone,” Obi-Wan rattled off the order confidently, certain his commander would love, well, if not the ice cream the  _ experience  _ he was about to have.

After paying for and receiving the massive cone, Obi-Wan pulled Cody over to a tree and sat them both down.

Obi-Wan tilted the cone towards Cody, who reached to take it. Obi sharply drew it back.

“Uh-uh,” He chided. “No hands.”

Cody did not blush. He  _ didn’t.  _ He bent forward to grab a bite and Obi-Wan very subtly shifted the cone so that a smear landed on Cody’s bright red cheek.

Cody made a face and exclaimed “It’s cold! What?”

Obi-Wan was delighted and allowed Cody to finish it off, relenting and letting him feed himself.

When he was finished Obi-Wan leaned forward and murmured “You have some on your face.”

Cody tilted his head so Obi-Wan could get the spot, and all of a sudden Obi-Wan was  _ kissing _ the side of his face. Cody's hands immediately went up to his general's hair, tangling his sticky fingers in the soft red locks, forgetting to be careful around the mouse ears. And his mind went blank again, in the best way.

Cody tugged his general closer, practically pulling him onto his lap. It didn’t matter that they were in a children’s park. It didn’t matter that any of his brothers could walk up to them at any moment. All there was, for Cody, all that existed was the feeling of his general.

“I think I got it,” Obi-Wan breathed into his neck, bending down to rub his face at the base of his chin.

If Cody’s eyes weren’t closed before, they sure as hell were now.

“Obi-Wan-” Cody gasped, moving his hands from the general's hair to his back, his strong back, pulling him fully on top of him.

All Cody could think was thank the  _ kriffing gods  _ they were behind a tree.

There was a reason Obi-Wan had a beard, and Cody just discovered it. The gentle scratching against his neck felt incredible.

“Come here,” Cody said, his voice huskier than he remembered.

Obi-Wan kept kissing his neck, teasing him, nipping right under his chin.

“I said come here,” Cody growled and moved their mouths together. They kissed for the first time, under that tree, and Cody saw stars.


	2. Take You Wonder By Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get up to various shenanigans, there's the smallest flicker of a sad moment but it's like no hurt all comfort, snuggles, loves, etc etc

While Obi-Wan and Cody were off doing kriff knows what, Rex was stuck with Fives. Again. Working with him was bad enough, but being stuck with him during leave time? Rex needed a break from his break.

Yet, despite all of his grumbling and complaining Rex was having a wonderful time. He loved his new blue ears. He loved his Hawaiian shirt. He loved running into brothers constantly, and not because they were all running from clankers. And, although he would rather die than admit it, Rex was loving spending time with his vod’ika.

He never had a chance to get bored. Fives had the attention span of a child and sprinted from one thing to the next, barely stopping to take in the world around him. He forced Rex onto ride after ride, ate so much junk food he was sick in the bathroom, and took so many holos his datapad began to run low on memory space. Rex didn’t realize you could run out of memory space on those things.

When Fives asked him to take a holo of him embracing one of the characters, Rex sneakily deleted the pictures he had taken earlier of Cody and the general. Not before sending himself copies, of course.

Fondly looking on as his younger brother attempted to catch a pigeon (wow those things were everywhere in this world), Rex was remembering all the times his younger brother saved his back on the field. The brothers had a bond that could withstand anything. Rex didn’t know what he would do if he lost Fives.

Finally, Rex’s trooper stamina hit a breaking point. He needed sustenance, and he needed it now. He took the lead, directing Fives to an area with a bunch of snack carts.

“What are you in the mood for, ori’vod?” Fives poked him in the side, earning a rare grin from the captain. “Maybe some deep fried-”

At this point, Rex noticed something that caused his focus to drift. He noticed two familiar shirts sitting under a tree.

_ No kriffing way _ . Was that, was that Cody and Kenobi? Making out, under a tree??

Rex snapped his head back towards Fives, looking anywhere but at the two very  _ distracted  _ men.

_ I need to get Fives out of here, _ Rex thought.  _ Kriff, I’m not paid well enough for this. _

Rex pointed in the exact opposite direction of the otherwise engaged men.

“I think I see a bar up ahead, why don’t you see if you can snag us a spot?” Rex patted Fives’ shoulder. “I actually need to stop by the refresher.”

Fives nodded and sprinted away, not questioning his brother for a second.

Rex scouted the area for any potential brothers, any intruders on this moment. They were fairly well hidden from the eyes of the public. Rex was too accustomed to noticing little details to not spot them, but for the most part they should be safe.

Just in case, he decided it would be best if they avoided this area for the rest of the afternoon.

Rex walked off in the direction of the bar, allowing another smile to fill his face. What a good day this was, for all of his brothers.

_ But especially Cody _ , he thought to himself.

~~

It may have taken several moments before Cody was able to smooth the broad grin off of his face after kissing Obi-Wan under that tree. Obi-Wan seemed just as pleased, giving his hand a small squeeze before reluctantly removing it from Cody's own. 

Cody needed a drink, mostly to calm his positively vibrating nerves. Luckily, a bar happened to be near by and Obi-Wan nodded to Cody when he gestured towards it. Unfortunately, as soon as they walked in Cody spotted three people he did not want to run into after making out under a tree with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had no hesitation and walked right over to the bar where Cody's vod'e were standing. 

" _ Ba'vodu! _ " An already intoxicated Fives turned around and grinned goofily at Obi-Wan. "Having a good time?" 

The Jedi moved a stool over so he could join them at the bar. Rex met Cody's eyes for a moment before glancing back towards the door, and the tree Cody and Obi-Wan had just been under only moments ago. 

"Seems like you have been having one." Rex said this low enough for only Cody to hear but a blush rocketed onto Cody's face almost immediately. Rex smirked at the confirmation. 

"Let me buy you a drink then,  _ ori'vod _ ." 

" _ K'uur! _ Do not te--" 

"Yes, I know. Don't tell anyone."

——-

Obi-Wan was having the best leave of his life. He was on a calm planet, no war in sight, his boys were all running amok getting into harmless trouble, and he finally got his commander to relax around him. He could see no better way to end off the day than surrounded by his closest troopers.

For some reason, Cody did not seem to feel the same way about his brothers. He and Rex seemed to be in a heated discussion already. He’d just let them sort that out on their own.

He allowed Echo to pull him over to the bar, plopping down on a seat. And when Fives ordered three of the strongest drinks, he didn’t say a word. He certainly didn’t disagree when shots appeared one by one in front of him.

The three of them were working into a fine drunken state when he felt a hand on his back.

It was Cody, still holding the first drink Rex had bought for him when they first arrived. He looked a lot calmer around his brothers again. He was also very pretty.

“I know I am,” Cody said.

Wait. Obi-Wan said that out loud?

“Yes, you did.”

Obi-Wan shook his head while Echo and Fives giggled hysterically around him.

He put down the empty glass and turned fully around in his seat.

“A holo!” He cried. “We need a holo to…to…”

“Document this historic occasion!” Echo yelled.

“For research purposes!” Fives added.

They crowded around Cody and Rex, Obi-Wan smushed up against his beloved’s chin. Right before the holo was taken, Obi-Wan reached up and placed a gentle kiss on the commander's cheek, creating a wonderful blush that was captured in the holo.

——

They had a few more drinks, Cody having  _ several _ after that surprise kiss on the cheek from Obi-Wan that he would definitely have to delete off of Fives datapad, after he sent it to himself of course. 

“I want to see the fireworks!” Echo demanded as soon as they were out the door. 

Fives grabbed Echo’s shoulders almost immediately. “That is the  _ best idea _ .” He turned to look excitedly at Rex who only sighed, with an annoyed but affectionate  _ fine. _

“I think,” Cody glanced at his general, who had an arm around his shoulders and was mostly being held up by Cody’s hold on his waist. “I’ll be taking the general to his room. I can meet you after.” 

“I’m perfectly fine, Cody.” Obi-Wan insisted, which would have been believable if he hadn’t just tripped over his own feet. 

“Of course you are, sir.” Cody deliberately ignored the look Rex gave him as he led the general away and back to his room.

Getting back to their accommodations was surprisingly easy, Senator Amidala must have pulled a few strings after she found out about their chance at an extended leave on the planet with an entire resort dedicated to the Jedi. 

Cody reached for his room card to find out if his room was close to the Generals or if he would have to change floors.  **323** Third floor. Not bad. 

“Sir, do you remember what room you’re in?” 

“Stop calling me that.” His speech, surprisingly, was not slurred with the amount of drinks he had. But he had once told Cody before that his so-called force filtering of the alcohol only worked when he  _ remembered to do it _ . And clearly, he was not remembering. 

“Obi-Wan,” The man smiled up at his Commander. 

“Yes, my dear?” 

“Give me your room key.” Cody tried to ignore the heat building back up on his neck. Funny how much he realized his expressions gave him away when he wasn’t wearing his bucket. The Jedi shuffled into his pockets and pulled out his room card. 

  1. ****That couldn’t be right.



Cody brought his own card up again to compare the numbers. Both said  **323** in clear, typed font.

_ Amidala, you little— _

Cody let out a sigh. “Come on, Obi, let's get you to bed. 

“Oh, to bed, huh?” Cody ignored the comment in favor of riding the lift up to their floor and leading Obi-Wan to his— their room. Cody opened the door. He was going to have to either ruin the senators day at some point or thank her profusely later. 

_ There was only one bed. _

Cody checked the time.  _ Was it too late to call down for a cot? _

Obi-Wan lurched in his arms, so Cody just picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

“Cody~” Obi-Wan sang. “Only one bed~”

Cody was blushing furiously. Seriously, this would be a great moment for his bucket. He set his general down and started preparing him for bed. Boots off, socks off, belt off. Mouse ears, off.

“I know, General,” He muttered through gritted teeth. “You stay here, I’ll take the floor.”

“The FLOOR?” Obi-Wan gasped. “No, do you know how dirty it’s going to be there?”

Obi-Wan clumsily sat up in the bed, trying (and failing) to pull Cody onto the bed with him.

Cody remained strong and was getting himself ready for sleep. He didn’t need much in the way of blankets or pillows, their training on Kamino made sure they were equipped for worse situations.

He was just settling down when he felt a familiar tug on his body. Was he really doing this?

“Obi-Wan!” Cody barked. “What are you doing?”

Cody wobbled in the air as Obi-Wan tried to split his focus. Normally he could be teasing Cody and moving him with the force without breaking a sweat, all while deflecting blaster bolts from doirds, but he  _ was  _ drunk.

“It’s more comfortable on the bed, besides I’m cold and you can warm me up!”

Cody glared at the ceiling. They were so not this far along. Then again, they had known each other for months, years before this, so maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. He tried the last weapon he had in his arsenal.

“What, so now we don’t care about improper use of the force?” He quipped hoping that he succeeded. Hoping that he didn’t.

Obi-Wan stopped pulling Cody toward the bed and simply held him for a second.

“Cody,” He whispered in a soft voice, so soft Cody had to strain to pick it up, “let me  _ hold  _ you.”

Cody swallowed.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Soft as a feather, Obi-Wan set him down beside him on the bed. For a second neither moved, scared to break the moment. And then, slowly, Obi-Wan moved so that his back was against Cody’s chest, his chin under the others’. When Cody didn’t move, Obi-Wan grabbed his hands and brought them around his stomach and chest, cuddling him close. They both fell asleep within moments.

A short time later, Cody awoke. His nose buried in Obi-Wan’s hair, his arms tightening around the smaller man.

Obi-Wan was so small, and so precious, so dear to him. He had been through so much. Cody just wanted to hold him and never let go.

Loud booming erupted and Obi-Wan jumped out of his skin. Trembling head to toe, he whipped upright, eyes darting across the room, looking for the source of trouble.

Cody leapt up and grabbed his love, pulling him close. He was trembling so hard he looked like he was going to fall over.

“It’s okay,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” He moved his hand in soothing circles on his back. “It’s okay. It’s not bombs, we aren’t in battle.”

“But, what-” Obi-Wan moved to look him in the eyes. “Our men- we have to find them-”

“Hush,  _ cyare _ , hush,” Cody was close to tears. He had never seen his General so out of it before.

“It’s the fireworks, the ones Fives and the others were going to see,” He swallowed back the emotion in his throat. “You’re safe with me. The men are safe too.”

Cody pulled Obi-Wan back into the bed,  _ that one bed _ . This time they were chest to chest, one giving comfort, the other receiving it.

Cody moved his hand up to brush across the pink skin on Obi-Wan’s face, revelling in the newly emerged freckles. 

Obi-Wan’s trembling gradually ceased and his breathing returned to normal as Cody lovingly caressed his face. He was relaxed in Cody’s arms again, the sound of the fireworks no longer bothering him.

Cody thought Obi-Wan was asleep until he spoke.

“I feel so safe with you,” Came the sleepy mumble. “I don’t have as many nightmares when you’re around.”

Cody ran his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. Now that he had access to it, he would make good on all his urges. He let Obi-Wan talk. He probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning anyway. He leaned in a bit to pepper kisses across those delicious freckles. 

“You should move into my quarters on the Negotiator.”

Cody’s heart stopped. Joy sang through his veins. His General wanted him to live in the same room! He wanted-

It all came crashing down as he remembered their situation. Obi-Wan was still more drunk than Cody had ever seen him. Of course he didn’t mean what he was saying.

“Anything you want,  _ cyare _ . Anything at all,” Cody gently kissed the General’s head. “Now get some sleep already, we can talk more in the morning.”

_ If you remember this,  _ he thought privately.

Obi-Wan snuggled as close as he could get, kissing his Commander's chin a few times before finally, blissfully, falling into a deep slumber.

_ Oh my dear one, _ Cody thought.  _ What am I going to do with you? _

~~

Morning came with a yawn and a shuffle. Cody slowly opened his eyes, forgetting where he was for a moment. 

He glanced down at Obi-Wan huddled against his chest, and it all came rushing back.  _ Oh.  _ He thought.  _ Oh yeah.  _

For a second, he considered going back to sleep. At some point in the night, they both lost their matching Hawaiian shirts and the feeling of their skin to skin contact made Cody, well. Let’s just say he was happy.  _ Really  _ happy. 

Obi-Wan let out a little puff of air. Not quite a snore, but definitely endearing. Cody shifted and managed to pull Obi-Wan even closer to him. 

At this point if they became any closer they would be conjoined. Not that Cody would mind at all. 

Cody had just sunk back into the feeling of peace, of safety, of love when he heard a murmur of voices at the door. 

He tried to ignore it. Oh, did he try. But it just got louder and louder as the seconds ticked by. Before, in the most horrifying moment of Cody’s life - and Cody had seen his Jedi almost die at the hands of Sith Lords, the door opened to reveal an agitated Rex. 

Rex plowed into the room already talking about Cody’s luck yesterday and asking about how the General behaved when they were alone. He did not even take a second to fully look around before sprinting up to the bed, where a now fully-awake Cody was shooting daggers at his intrusive brother. He was about to dive head first onto Cody when he saw the half-naked general on Cody’s bare chest. 

Rex stopped cold in his tracks, the look of horror forming on his face would be funnier to remember later than having to deal with it right now. Rex looked as if he had just walked in on his parents-- well, doing more than Cody and Obi-Wan were right now.

“Oh my  _ kriffing Sith hells _ ,” his hands flew up to cover his face. 

Cody angrily sat up, ready to knock Rex out. A sleepy Obi-Wan protested, his head sliding off Cody’s chest and bumping into the pillow below, his hand grabbing idly as Cody’s stomach.

It was then Cody realized the situation was far worse than he originally anticipated. The door was open, and Fives was standing there, shocked out of his mind. Beside him stood a suspicious looking Kix. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and tried to pull Cody back down, not even opening his eyes. Only when Cody refused to move, sitting tensely in place, did Obi-Wan lift his head up to look. 

“Oh my,” He said. “Well this is a situation.”

“No kidding,” Cody hissed under his breath. 

One  _ kriffing  _ night. That’s how long it took for Fives to find out.  _ Kark _ , they were worse than Anakin and Padme. 

Cody stood up, the blanket falling to the side, and the other three clones released an intense sigh of relief. 

“Out.” Cody ordered simply, pointing towards the door while grabbing a frozen Rex by the arm and dragging him towards it. 

~~

Rex was shoved out of the room, barely making it into the hallway before the door slammed shut behind them. He was vaguely aware of Kix saying something about blackmail to Fives. Blackmail against who, Rex did not care at this point. His mind was too preoccupied with what he almost just saw. 

Rex stared blankly at the freshly slammed door in front of him, at a loss for words. Yes, he knew what Cody carrying a tipsy Kenobi back to their shared room implied. Senator Amidala had made sure to have Rex receive the room cards so that Cody did not realize he was sharing a room with the General until it was far too late. He just had not expected to be confronted with reality so soon. He had fully expected Cody to have taken the small sofa, or even the floor, instead of sharing a bed with his General. His brother was too respectful for his own good. He slowly noticed the conversation happening behind him.

“Kix, let me see them!” Kix had his hand firmly planted on Fives’ face while keeping him at arm’s length, idly scrolling on his datapad that he had clearly used to capture several holos of the scene just beyond the door.

“No can do. Medics privilege.” 

He looked up at Rex and had a darkly pleased look on his face. “I’d like to see them  _ try _ and avoid medical now.”

————

Everyone had finally recovered from the shock of the morning. Heart rates were lowered, blood pressure back to normal levels. After their mess of a wake-up call, the  _ vode _ and their general were in the dining room grabbing breakfast from a buffet. 

The men seemed a little overwhelmed. They weren’t used to such opulence, so much choice. Normally they would eat the same rations day after day, occasionally supplemented by local options. This was too much for them. 

Obi-Wan, being the kind soul he was, began filling plates and bowls for the most hesitant troopers. Some, like Echo and Fives, were adventurously piling their plates with every option available. Others, like Cheese and Wren, were glad for the most simple oatmeal. 

Obi-Wan made sure all his men had enough food to fill them before finally taking his seat beside Cody. There was a strange lump in his throat again. 

_ My men have never known a time outside of this war.  _ He thought to himself, vowing from this point onward to let them spend as much time as possible being people and not troopers. 

Cody quietly reached to grab Obi-Wan’s hands, which were clenched together under the table. He wasn’t so sure how the whole Force thing worked, but he did try to send reassuring waves in his direction.

Obi-Wan squeezed his hand back, before starting in on his own mountain of local tropical fruits. The  _ vode  _ began to loosen up after eating, each of them sharing the outrageous stories from the day before. Fives and Rex shared an amused glance, knowing that they had the best story of all. Too bad they had been sworn to secrecy in three languages. 

Most of the men filed out for another day in the parks, but Rex had a different plan for the day. A surprise excursion for some of the most troublesome  _ vode _ . Having confided in Cody earlier in the trip, the two  _ ori’vode  _ exchanged amused glances at the excited reaction his announcement received. 

Rex was taking Echo, Fives, Jesse, and Kix (who asked to join when he discovered the plot) to an all-day Jedi Meditation Retreat. Of course, he simply told those unaware that the day was an “exclusive, mind-blowing, hard-to-get-into excursion.”

Rex clapped Cody’s shoulder on his way by, stooping down to whisper “make the most of this,  _ ori’vod _ ” before following the others out. By some stroke of luck, or fate, Cody and Obi-Wan were the last two remaining. Apparently making everyone’s breakfast meant some people would finish before you started. 

Obi-Wan continued eating with an appetite that only a Jedi could possess, and remained blissfully unaware of the small conversation to his side. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Uh oh, that’s not a good sign. “When we get back aboard the  _ Negotiator _ I’m sure I could weasel an armour stand from the men at requisition.”

Cody inhaled some of his caf, which caused a snorting and coughing fit that left him wheezing for air. Not the most attractive action in the world. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his back while he focused on relearning how to breathe again. Once his eyes stopped streaming and he could talk, Cody sheepishly met Obi-Wan’s blue eyes. 

“General, about that,” He shifted in his seat. “I, uh, I thought perhaps you might want to reconsider, your, um, your offer last night.”

Obi-Wan held his eyes in a steady gaze. 

“And why would I do that. Commander.”

“Well sir, you were, ah. Well you were fairly drunk last night.” He looked up at the ceiling. “I would hate for you to feel I was taking advantage of the situation.”

“Taking advantage? Cody,” Obi-Wan reached over and grabbed both of Cody’s hands. “Cody, my dear, look at me.” 

He brought his eyes back down.

“Cody, of all the people I have met in this galaxy, I choose you to be my second. My partner on the field, and off,” Cody felt warm to his very soul and he found himself blinking back tears of joy. “Cody, my darling, my Commander, my friend, I want you to be mine in every sense of the word. And I want to be yours.”

Cody looked away, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to spill out. He tightened his grip on Obi-Wan.

“General,” He said. “Obi-Wan, there is nothing that would make me a happier man.”


End file.
